Paradise Thanksgiving
by butterfly collective
Summary: A little over a year since "Wild Horses" as the town prepares for Thanksgiving as rains hit the town but what awaits? I'll update this one and the others on and off the rest of this week b/c of the holidays. Everyone have a good one and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving came to Paradise as it always did, when the nights had begun to turn chilly. This year, there had been much more rain than usual, washing out most of the roads into town. That left the stagecoach unable to make its scheduled run which meant no travelers in and out along with the mail. People lined up at the wire office to send out communications when it was up and running.

The rest of the time they had to find other ways to pass the time. Claire had come into town to get something decorative for the dining table at the new house. She'd gone to Axelrod's store to look at the centerpieces which had shipped in before the storms arrived. There'd been a break in the rain today, enough so that the sun poked through the clouds. Ben and George had come with her mostly to get the excess energy out of them. They'd brought the pup with them though it was full grown now and Johnny ran after them as they took off to go to Mr. Lee's shop to meet up with his adopted sons.

Charles looked up at her with a smile when she walked in the store and she smiled back.

"You here to work today," he said, "Not preparing for the holiday…?"

She shook her head.

"I'm here to find a centerpiece," she said, "That's my project for the community dinner."

Charles nodded.

"I'm going to do the sweet potatoes," he said, "My mama had a secret recipe…before she passed. My uncle wasn't so sure at first. Guess I won't tell him about the even more secret ingredient in his cabinet."

She understood.

"Ah…maybe not…these are all so pretty," she said, "Just let me take a look at them."

She went to do that and he went back to the bookkeeping. She'd cut her time way back working for him because she was getting ready to go to college after the new semester started at one in San Francisco after the first of the new year. She had so much to do, to decide what to pack to take to the boarding house where she'd be staying with a friend of Bella's.

Being excited about it didn't begin to describe it, she couldn't wait though she was apprehensive about leaving her family and friends, the town that had adopted her as surely as had her uncle. But she wanted to be a teacher just like Joseph wanted to be a doctor and he'd be heading off to school even further away. That'd leave her uncle and aunt with just her two younger brothers and Lucy of course.

She smiled when she thought of the little addition to their family that had grown by leaps and bounds since her birth. Overcoming so much but then she'd been a resilient baby as most were she supposed.

"Charles, you seen Dakota…?"

She heard him pause behind her and then he answered.

"He rode back out again to check the roads," Charles said, "Not that it'll help. There was a rockslide on one of them and it'll take a couple days to clear it out and the next storm's due in soon."

Paradise had been socked pretty hard by storms of greater frequency and intensity than it normally saw. Rain and hail and flooding in all the creeks and rivers…not to mention the lake being larger than normal. John Taylor said that the fish would somehow be fine and that the fishing season next summer would be bountiful.

"It's been so quiet here," she said, "but I hope people will turn out for the holidays."

Charles chuckled.

"They might have to take a boat if it doesn't let up."

Claire knew that wasn't much of an exaggeration.

* * *

Ethan sat in his office waiting for Dakota to come back. The rain had let up for a change and the sun had warmed the valley somewhat. But it wouldn't last long. He'd had to move the family into town to stay at Amelia's house which remained vacant as the owner of the bank had to go visit family in Virginia City for the holidays. Amelia and Margaret had been working there even though his wife had sworn she'd never do that kind of work again. She had Lucy with her and though Margaret pretended to be annoyed with the baby, he knew that was for show.

Charlie walked in and went to get some coffee. He poured it into his cup and after sipping it made a face.

"It's not hot."

Ethan shrugged.

"Should have come in earlier," he said, "Mary brought it over. Awfully nice of her don't you think?"

Charlie grumbled and then went to go clean out the jail cell. They'd released their only prisoner on a drunken and disorderly because the circuit judge couldn't make it to town with the roads closed so they'd dropped the case and sent the man on his way.

"At least the rains are keeping most of the riff raff away," Charlie said, "though it's been dull lately."

Ethan knew that the crime had quieted down though the rains were dampening people's moods as well as the ground. He and Dakota had to break up a few squabbles in the saloon and one in the street before they become all out brawls.

"More people either stuck on their ranches or in town like us."

Or the hotel which had seen some people stranded there for days. Scotty and Mary had lessened or in some cases waived the daily costs. His family filled the old house even the puppy and Ben had taken to learning how to play the piano with Amelia teaching him the songs she'd learned while growing up in the Australian outback.

"Thanksgiving's coming," Charlie said, "and I promised to make some pumpkin pie, the kind my mama used to make. I just hope everyone likes it."

"It'll be fine," Ethan said, "easier than trying to go out and find a turkey right now."

Charlie looked solemn.

"Oh right…that's what you have to do," he said, "Well good luck…but I haven't seen one in weeks."

Neither had Ethan and the weather…well he guessed they were all taking shelter so that left him in a dilemma. But he'd come up with something.

* * *

Amelia put Lucy down in her bassinet after rocking her a bit. Margaret had been caught picking her up and talking to her a few minutes ago and Amelia had just watched them quietly. She knew that the older woman loved spending time with the baby despite acting otherwise. Amelia guessed that it might take her a bit longer to come to terms that it'd been Ethan's child and not that of her first husband Pierce.

Margaret had this peculiar habit of idealizing what Pierce had been and Amelia had kept most of the truth from her and others because it's been so much easier. But she'd come to terms with it. She wanted to focus on her family and its newest arrival. She had her mama's hair and her daddy's eyes, that's what everyone said. But in some ways she reminded Amelia of her father, the man who would never see his grandchild. That left her a little sad as had saying goodbye to her homeland probably forever but she'd built a new life for herself here. Falling in love with a wonderful man and being part of a family had enriched her life beyond what she could have imagined.

"So you are making your stuffing?"

Margaret looked at her after they both returned to the counter. Business at the bank had been slow and they spent most of their time updating ledgers and completing paperwork.

"Of course," she said, "I was preparing the ingredients this morning…I got some celery that grew and onions, about the only thing that didn't drown in this endless rain."

Amelia knew that Margaret being the chair of the committee to renovate and upkeep Paradise's church was very religious and believed that the rain that nearly washed out the town was God's way of showing his displeasure. Not that Margaret could say what the cause of that displeasure was but she believed it anyway.

"You're doing a dessert?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes bread pudding and I'm helping Mary with the potatoes."

Margaret just nodded.

"That'll have to do," she said, "though I think we should have gone with the pecan pie."

Amelia smiled.

"I think Matilda might be working on some more pies," she said, "You can ask her about that."

That silenced Margaret at least for a little while so that they could get some work done. It'd be a long day with the holiday the next and so much preparation left to do.

Honestly that woman had never approved of her even when she'd been married to Pierce having arrived about 10 years ago to a town that had been on the eve of its biggest boom yet. Of course, the wealth of the mine had gone bust when a couple tragic explosions had shut it down. It'd been back and forth since then with mining never quite taking a foothold in the region's economy as it once had done. So the town had to come up with creative methods to ensure its survival.

Some of them had failed spectacularly, while others had shown promise. But somehow they'd managed to stay afloat and it had brought them all closer together.

"So you like it living in town again?"

Amelia sighed.

"It's just temporary until the roads open," she said, "as long as we're all together under one roof that's what counts."

The doors opened to the bank and Amelia's eyes widened when she saw who walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia looked up from where she stood and saw the man enter the bank. The first instinct she had was to go make sure Lucy was okay but the man just smiled at her. He was dressed very stylishly in formal attire and neatly groomed, an older gentleman. Margaret and she just looked at each other and then back at him.

He tipped his hat.

"Hello am I coming at a bad time?"

Amelia broke her silence by shaking her head.

"Oh no…we're just busy doing ledger work," she said, "It's been slow because of the holidays and the weather."

He grimaced.

"Yes it's been raining most of the past month," he said, "Made it difficult to get here."

"How did you get here," Amelia said, "Most of the roads are closed."

He sighed.

"Someone gave me a ride into town and I'm staying at the hotel for the next couple of days," he said, "I'm here on business."

Amelia digested that.

"With one of the merchants," she asked, knowing that a couple of the storefronts were up for sale.

He shook his head.

"With the marshal," he said, "Ethan Cord, could you direct me to his office?"

Amelia smiled.

"He's my husband and his office is just down the street," she said, "He should be there right now. Not much crime or riff raff in town lately."

The man nodded.

"I'm seeking his help," he said, "My business was attacked by a notorious gang of outlaws. The marshal back in Carson City and Stockton both said they just cropped up from further East. They took everything from my bank."

"You're a banker?"

He nodded.

"Was…not much left of a bank if all its holdings have been stolen," he said, "A gang of four of them came one day and held everyone at gunpoint. Didn't hurt anyone except financially though the bank will have to cover it."

She nodded.

"That's terrible," she said, "but you think they might be coming this way?"

"It's possible," he said, "but I heard Mr. Cord used to be a gun for hire and has a special expertise at hunting this ilk down and taking care of them."

She knew he meant killing him and Ethan certainly had killed more than his share of men as a part of his profession but he'd left that lifestyle behind. Since Lucy's birth he'd been more mindful of wanting to live long enough to seen the children grown.

"Ethan…he doesn't do hires anymore," she said, "He's just a marshal. Maybe he can direct you to someone…"

"I just need to talk to him," the man said, "My name's Clayton Morehouse and I've got to find a way to get the assets back, what's left of them."

She heard the anguish in his voice and she could relate to it. She remembered back when a con artist had hoodwinked her and the rest of the town on a bogus streetcar plan and then turned around and robbed them blind. Amelia hadn't been able to rest until she hunted them down personally and after Ethan gave up trying to talk her out of it and joined her, they'd done just that.

He tipped his hat again and left the store. Amelia looked over at Margaret.

"Interesting man," she said, "but I don't know what my husband can do unless they show up here."

Margaret shook her head.

"Sad so sad," she said, "I hope that someone finds this outlaw gang and hangs them."

Amelia sighed.

"I'm going to lunch," she said, "I'll be back in a while."

She went to pick up Lucy and to get her things before heading off to the restaurant to meet Ethan.

* * *

Ethan just looked at the man who stood in front of him. He'd been talking to Charlie still waiting for Dakota to return when he'd walked in.

Clayton Morehouse he'd called himself and he'd been a banker that had been looted by an outlaw gang.

"So you think they're headed this way?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Cord," he said, "but I heard that you were the best in dealing with this type of situation."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't do that type of job any longer," he said, "I'm the marshal but if they show up here to do any mayhem, they'll be dealt with quickly. I can promise you that."

The man looked so frustrated.

"I understand…is there anyone else in town?"

"Maybe…at the hotel," Ethan said, "People are stranded here from the storms. It's real lucky you got into town on those roads. Though it might be a week before you get out again…another storm on its way…"

The man shrugged.

"I've got no reason to go back," he said, "You know the head outlaw taunted me. He dared me to come follow them knowing that he had the upper hand."

Ethan guessed he was someone who hated it when someone exercised that advantage or any edge over him. He knew a couple people who shared that quality. He was married to one.

"Like I said I'll keep an eye out for them," he said, "if they do show up here."

* * *

He met up with Amelia later at the restaurant and Scotty brought them some fresh stew that Mary had cooked up in the kitchen. It smelled delicious and both were quite hungry. Lucy lay in her basket quietly after Ethan had fussed over her while Amelia watched. She knew who ruled in their household these days. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his new daughter.

"I felt sorry for him but there's not much I can do about it."

Amelia knew he was right and she'd always been relieved when he didn't take any outside work. They didn't need the money anyway and Ethan hated being away from his family in part because of the daughter who had him wrapped around her finger. It's been a delight and funny to see how Ethan reacted to a baby in the household. He'd been a great father to his nieces and nephews raising them as his own but Lucy was so small and dependent on her parents for everything and Amelia had to fight with her husband to do most of the work.

But it made both of them less exhausted and Claire had taken to Lucy spending hours with her and taking her into town with her to meet up with Amelia and Ethan later on.

"Maybe he'll find someone else," she said, "I do know what it's like to have your bank stripped of everything by outlaws never mind the entire town."

Ethan remembered that time too though his memory was somewhat different. He reached out a hand and stroked one of hers with it while smiling at her.

"Come on, it wasn't all bad was it?"

She smiled back at him, pinkness in her cheeks remembering their night under the stars when he'd shown up after tracking her. And then after Ethan dropped off the female outlaw leader at the marshal's office there'd been…well no need to get into that.

"No it wasn't…but besides…that part of it, it was pretty dreadful."

He didn't doubt that and he nodded.

"I don't know if he'll ever see what he lost again," he said, "The outlaws either stashed it or sold off any assets by now."

She figured as much. But maybe it had been the former and they were still out there waiting to be found.

"Did he tell you anything about the gang?"

Ethan furrowed his brow.

"No…it's a new gang from back East he's heard," he said, "but that's not uncommon. It's been getting worse out here with the way the towns are going up, more people meaning more crime."

Because not all of the people showing up would be good, hardworking people, she knew. She wondered about the man who'd shown up in their midst but she focused on enjoying the time she spent with her husband and their baby drifting off to sleep next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia prepared Lucy for bedtime in her bassinet. She'd returned to the house from the hotel where she'd been helping Mary finish up some of the food that could be stored overnight for the dinner the next day. Most of it had to be cooked tomorrow but they'd be able to do that in time for the late afternoon meal.

About two dozen people would be showing up to eat and enjoy each other's company and hopefully keep the fighting to a minimum. Ethan and Dakota had to break up a couple more heated arguments before they turned to brawls in the street. Everyone had been so tense from having to remain in town until the weather improved enough long enough to clear the roads. Visitors holed up in the hotels and a couple boarding houses and ranchers either stuck on their spreads or in town, at least their family had the house to stay in until they could head back home. A couple ranchers looked over their property and took care of the animals as Ethan and his family had done for them in the past. Neighbors always helped each other with few questions asked.

Claire had also been there to help Charles with his desserts. She didn't know how deeply Claire's feelings were for Axelrod's nephew as Claire kept most of those feelings close to her chest but she liked Charles. She had also liked Lukas but hadn't seen him since the rains started. She of course worried about Claire's feelings for Dakota because he was quite a bit older than her and he still chased after bar girls though not as much as he did when he first arrived. Not that she didn't adore the deputy but she just felt so protective of the children.

That sense was different for Claire because Amelia remembered what it'd been like to be her age and getting swept up in a marriage to a husband she hadn't been ready for but she'd just wanted to get away from her life as a domestic for a wealthy family in a city and Pierce had offered her that way out. But it had come with strings attached and it hadn't taken her long to have second thoughts about it but she'd stuck with marriage and him until he abandoned her.

She wanted better for Claire. The girl was so brilliant and hardworking and soon enough she'd be off to college to study to be a teacher. Joseph would be off to learn how to be a doctor and then it'd be Ethan and her raising Ben and George along with Lucy and any other sibling that came along. Ethan and she knew they wanted more children.

Ethan walked into the room just then after washing up. He smiled at her and he took Lucy from her and settled her against his chest, stroking her back. Amelia knew that Lucy adored her father and one of her favorite pastimes was watching the two of them together. Lucy had done what Amelia couldn't, she tamed him. Not that he wasn't still rough around the edges but he'd settled down more into family life…and so did she.

"That Clayton fellow is a mystery."

She smiled at him.

"Is he settled at the hotel?"

Ethan nodded.

"Lucky there was a room left," he said, "Scotty said the place is full of stranded travelers."

Amelia sat on the edge of the bed watching Ethan gently rock their daughter.

"I don't know what to think of him," she said, "He's looking for outlaws but he doesn't seem like someone who normally does that."

Ethan nodded again.

"The fancy duds…like he's going to a party not chasing down some fugitive as a hired gun rather than being a banker. Well I saw his eyes Amelia and this man's killed before as certainly as I've done."

"I suppose so but I've been where he's at and I understand the frustration."

"I know you do," he said, "but there's only so much I can do to help him as marshal."

"If the gang comes here, then you'll have to do something."

The certainty in her voice didn't completely cover the apprehension that came with it. Ethan settled a sleepy Lucy in the bassinet and then joined Amelia on the bed, pulling her down next to him. She moved enough to look at him.

"I'll be careful Amelia. I promise you that. But I don't think they're coming here," he said, "Roads are a mess, the rest of the land's boggy and there's not much here to take."

She knew that to be the case. Paradise had never risen from its recent bust despite bold and risky plans to take it to new heights.

"I hope not…I just want to relax and enjoy the holiday and all of us being together," she said, "We've got a lot to be thankful for after all."

He caressed her face with his fingers.

"Yes we do…it's been a difficult year but I wouldn't trade it for anything," he said, "Life's changing so fast with the children growing up so quickly and two of them getting ready to leave."

She knew that made Ethan if not sad, nostalgic because they'd worn a pathway into his heart from the time they had arrived…and hers too. She'd been afraid with the fierce love and protective streak that came from parenting but she'd overcome that and a whole lot of other things and made her way back.

They'd started building themselves a future together and she looked forward to what lay ahead for them.

* * *

Clayton spoke to Charlie who was in the bar drinking some whiskey now that he was off duty.

"So this gang robbed your bank," he said, "How many of them?"

"Four or five, hard to tell," Clayton said, "I'm assuming they had a lookout outside the bank."

"How many banks did they hit?"

Clayton paused.

"Half dozen, maybe more," he said, "They're new in these parts probably just getting started."

Charlie refilled his scotch and thought about asking the man if he wanted a drink but something in the man's face told him he wouldn't accept.

"Lots of gangs springing up," Charlie said, "though the weather's kept them quiet over here."

Clayton sighed.

"Not quiet enough…when I find this gang, I'm putting it out of business."

Charlie just looked at the man dressed in his Sunday's best.

"How you going to do that," he said, "one thing to run a bank, another to go after dangerous gun toting outlaws."

"That's why I was hoping to get your help but your marshal seems to think his hands are tied on this matter."

"He's right…if the gang shows up here we'll handle it," he said, "but Ethan's not about to go out looking for it. He's a family man and he's firm about that."

The man didn't look too pleased with Charlie's explanation.

"Do you know if there are any hired guns in town who would help me if I pay them?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Sure at the hotel," he said, "stranded here…and maybe some of them are in a hurry to leave but my advice would be to work with the marshal in your city…"

Clayton looked weary.

"Already tried that and he's a coward," he said, "He wants the title of marshal but not the responsibility."

Charlie smiled.

"It's a tough job, tougher on the inside."

"I don't doubt that but when you let outlaws get away with their crimes, then you're not fit to serve."

Hard to argue with that, Charlie thought but he had to head on home to get some sleep for Thanksgiving the next day.

"The head of the band's bragging that no one will bring him down," he said, "when you can even understand what he's saying. He sounds like he's not even one of us."

Charlie felt confused.

"Us?"

Clayton nodded.

"Yes…us…meaning born in this country," he said, "We've got enough native born outlaws and we have to have one travel here? What's wrong with this country?"

Charlie couldn't answer that. His bed was calling so he put his glass down, paid his tab and said goodbye to Clayton.

But the man haunted him and he didn't know why. Would he wind up haunting all of them?


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia remembered the last time she'd seen Royal. It had been when he'd left the ranch where he lived with his family raising horses and cattle. He'd grown up like the rest of them, riding from the time he could walk and working hard from sunrise to sunset like all of them. They all sat around the table in the morning when darkness still ruled outside after a night's sleep eating their first meal and long after sunset, they returned all eating together.

But Royal hadn't been satisfied with having his life defined by the ranch, one of many spread out edging the Outback in Australia. He'd wanted so much more than a life spent working hard in the dirt that turned to mud during the flooding season, and he wanted to see the world outside where he grew up. His wanderlust turned to restlessness and soon enough when he hit his teens, Royal started getting into trouble and the local lawmen picked him up more than once when he slipped away with a gang of other young men who shared his restlessness.

Amelia wasn't yet out of childhood, though she worked alongside her siblings including Royal every day and had even gone on drives herding cattle or horses to sale. Riding hard all day including through treacherous territory and sleeping under the stars at night, those were the best times at all.

They just weren't nearly enough for Royal and she knew it. The disagreements which turned to arguments between Royal and her father drifted over to where she sat looking at faded books and teaching herself to read the letters. Her parents knew how to read and write but hadn't much time to teach her and the others, just enough to get her started and she'd done the rest.

But finally when Royal had vandalized a store with a group of others his father made the decision that he wanted him to leave Australia and go live with a family who'd sponsor him in America. So that's what happened, Royal had left by horseback with his father and older brother to head to the big city to take a steamer ship across the wide expanse of ocean to America. Where he'd work hard enough to not have enough time or energy to get into trouble…and when he was leaving, Amelia had just hugged him goodbye.

She didn't know she'd be making the same trip herself several years later for different reasons. But she'd never seen her brother since he'd left their home country. She didn't know what had happened to him or even if he was still alive. A faded photo that she'd kept in a frame wherever she lived was all that she had to remember him.

After Lucy had fallen asleep, Ethan and Amelia had fallen asleep themselves but Lucy had woken up and started fussing. She wasn't use to sleeping in this strange place so Amelia had taken her out of the bassinet and gone to a rocking chair that she'd picked up some place while married to Pierce. It served its purpose now and soon Lucy quieted down as Amelia found herself thinking of Royal.

She couldn't help it because she knew that Lucy shared his blood just as she did hers and Ethan's. Two different familial lines merging together and Ethan didn't know much about his own family being practically an orphan from a young age.

Lucy has darker hair already which she shared with both of her parents and she had her daddy's eyes. But when Amelia looked at her daughter she thought so often of the family she'd left behind. She knew she'd likely never go back to Australia which meant never seeing her own family again.

Except…one of them lived here too. She just hadn't seen him in many years…and she hoped he was healthy, that he'd built his own life in the new land just as she had done.

Maybe he had a wife and a family of his own some place. Sometimes she had thought about finding him but knew it'd be like a needle in a haystack. But now that she had a child of her own, she felt a desire to reconnect with family and Royal was her only chance.

"You have been awake long?"

She looked up and saw that Ethan had stirred and sat on the bed. His hair tousled and his eyes sleepy.

"No…Lucy's just not used to a strange place," she said, "wanted some company…"

The shadows danced inside the room and she knew under this roof she had everything and everyone she needed. It'd started to rain at some point during the night, hitting the roof but they'd grown so used to that the past several months.

"You ever think about your family," She asked, "I mean besides Lucy?"

Ethan paused and she knew it was a difficult question. His childhood had been traumatic in ways she only understood after he shared his past with her.

"I don't know much besides I had parents," he said, "I know my mama's long dead but my father, I don't know. I never knew him."

She knew that must have been hard on him even just remembering. Although she hadn't seen her parents in ages the memories had been good.

"My parents…most of my family that's alive is back in Australia," she said, "but I have a brother here…and sometimes I wonder what happened to him."

"Royal…"

She had told her husband a bit about her brother from time to time.

"I know he's out there somewhere if he's still alive," she said, "I also know I'd probably never find him."

"You want to look for him?"

Amelia had thought about that a lot.

"I don't know…his whole life might be different," she said, "Maybe he's with people or has a family of his own and they don't know about us. Sometimes immigrants change into different people when they first come here to erase their pasts."

To better assimilate, she meant and Ethan understood that.

"I didn't do that myself but when I met Pierce I wanted to be someone else," she said, "and not just the hired help. I think that's why I married him."

At a pretty young age but then she'd been desperate to leave where she'd been living, to go out and see the world with this dashing young man with the rich storytelling and the gleam of an adventurous spirit in his eyes.

Reality of a life with him caught up much later.

"Maybe he's not too far away Amelia."

She'd considered that too, wondering if he could be just one town, one valley or even one state away. Not likely how big the country was but possible.

"He was always smart Ethan," she said, "I think that's why he got into trouble so much. Nothing real serious but he was always looking for something more than where he grew up. I hope he's found it here."

Lucy had relaxed in her arms and Amelia got up to put her back in the bassinet before joining her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"It's raining outside, does it ever stop?"

Ethan sighed.

"It will soon enough," he said, "It never lasts forever."

She nodded.

"Then they can clear the roads so the stage and wagons can use them," she said, "then we can head on back and the town can get back to normal."

They settled back in bed together and she rest her head against his chest thinking there was no place she'd rather be. Life had taken them through some harsh twists and turns the past couple years but it seemed that it had started settling down.

* * *

A group of men took shelter under makeshift tents. It had been pouring down after a day or so of sunlit reprieve. Their horses stood in it herded together and they hunkered down after failing to keep a fire lit.

"It's getting pretty rough in these parts," one man said, "Why'd we even head out this way?"

"The getting is good," another said, "We got to pick our next target."

"Hard to pick with the roads closed up everywhere."

"Won't matter," another said, "That'll give us the element of surprise…they won't know who hit them."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire groaned when she saw the rain start up again, streaming down the windows at Axelrod's store. She'd dropped by to pick up some decorations for the community dinner to add to her centerpiece. Matilda and Margaret had done some embroidery that had been added to both the main tables and those used to serve the food but they wanted more pilgrim type decorations.

Not that there was that in what was left of the Wild West. But she'd tried to find something similar. Bella Rogers and some of the women had dropped by to bring some of the vegetables including lettuces that hadn't drowned in the torrents of rain. Onions and squashes and even sweet potatoes…Claire didn't know how those had wound up growing in the garden but Bella's attracted all kinds of food crops.

"Hey you ready to go to the hotel?"

Claire looked over at Charles who was finishing up his uncle's ledgers and nodded.

"Just about…I just need some more of this golden and green ribbon for the tables…"

Charles nodded and finished up his scribbling in the last ledger.

Axelrod had put him to work telling him there would be no laziness even on the holiday. They had a business to run and it hadn't exactly been booming lately. All the bad weather just made it worst, like the whole town had been at a standstill. But her uncle and his deputies hadn't had to break up any fights in a while. So people were starting to settle down and focus on the holiday ahead. There'd be plenty of food at least, plenty of deer and rabbits and even turkeys shot and dressed for cooking. Desserts including pies, cakes and bread pudding that Ben and George had learned how to make from Amelia…to pass the time when they'd all been in her old house.

She missed the ranch but Clancy was taking care of it for them and she wished he could join them but he seemed happy enough to be working his ranch. Charles had been talking about going off to college but he wouldn't be able to leave his uncle until well into next year. He envied Claire and Joseph in that they'd both be leaving soon.

Most of the time she felt ready to go and start her new life, to study with other women and learn how to be a better teacher…or maybe if she wanted to do something different like own her own business maybe a mercantile or run a bank…study further and become a lawyer. She had talked it over with her new stepmother who had made her own way as a determined young woman in a man's world. Amelia had always encouraged her even as she challenged her and told her there wasn't anything she couldn't do with her life.

"I'm ready to go…let's just run up your items okay?"

She handed them over and he did that. He looked nice in a more formal outfit, his glasses accentuating his intelligent eyes. She'd liked him since he'd come to Paradise to live with his newly discovered uncle after not having any parents anymore. She knew that it'd been tough at first for him…Axelrod had been such a rigid disciplinarian but Claire knew that he loved his nephew even if he didn't always show it.

"I'll pick some of those fall leave from the oaks if I can still find them," she said, "and then we can head on over."

He nodded and they got ready to leave, looking up when they saw the rain pummel down on the street. Charles reached for a makeshift umbrella and held it over both of them as they hurried across the street.

* * *

Amelia had gotten up after her husband and they'd gotten everyone dressed and bundled up including Lucy before heading down to get some breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. She made coffee and Ethan cooked up some of the leftover meat. Claire had helped fetch the bread and finished preparing the rest of breakfast with her uncle while Amelia tended to Lucy.

Ben and George bounded with the puppy racing up and down the stairs, the dog yelping as he tried to anticipate their next move. Amelia knew the boys had gotten restless being inside so much when it rained even before school had let out for the holiday.

Claire had ate up quickly, rinsed her dishes and said she'd meet them later, that she had errands to do before helping Mary and the others finish up the meal. Amelia would be over at the hotel there with Lucy who would be placed in a room with the other young children including Huckleberry.

Amelia washed the rest of the dishes while Ethan dried them. A lot like they did when they were back at their home on the ranch…she hoped they'd be able to travel back soon after the holiday. But that depended on the weather.

"He was a strange man…"

Ethan glanced over at her.

"Who was?"

"Clayton Morehouse…"

Ethan nodded.

"He's in the wrong place…hunting the gang that robbed his bank," he said, "They're probably in Virginia City by now."

"You're probably right Ethan but I know how he feels," she said, "I remember when the bank got robbed. Shot a young man down who's not much younger than Claire and Joseph now…and it's hard not to want to go after the people who take from personally."

Ethan knew that Amelia had taken each attempt successful or not to rob the bank personally when she'd managed it. She'd been determined to hunt down any robber to the ends of the earth especially the gang that robbed the town blind while they'd been busy focusing on some scam deal. She'd taken that one very personally.

"He'll be safer here than he will be out there," Ethan said, "He doesn't seem to know much about hunting robbers and rounding them up."

"You could help him," she said, "You're marshal. Maybe wire some of the other cities including Virginia City."

"I don't know if it'd help Amelia," Ethan said, "This gang sounds as if it might not be looking to rob anyone until the weather clears. Might be holing up somewhere…waiting it out like most in the area."

She considered that.

"He seems especially determined to catch up with the gang's leader," she said, "The man tormented Ethan even as he robbed him, maybe threatened to kill him. I know what that's like myself."

He stroked her back with his hand in a way that always made her relax.

"I know you do," he said, "I'll try to help him…send some wires if they'll go through if a storm rolls in."

She smiled at him as they left the sink.

"I think that'll help," she said, "He seems almost haunted, as if it's the only thing he has in the world left."

"We don't know that's true."

She sighed as she picked up their daughter again who had gone to sleep after eating. She held her against her chest. She knew that Lucy would grow up with the best that both of them could give her. Her birth had slowed Ethan down quite a bit. He spent as much time as he could with her and talked about all the things they'd do together as she grew up. Fishing for bass in the lake, going riding and sleeping under the stars and he'd been practicing his words so he could read stories to her at night as well.

Amelia didn't know a baby could tame a man. But she'd seen the changes in her husband. He took Lucy from her and they moved to the living room where he'd started a fire. He stood and rocked her while Amelia sat down and listened to the rain outside.

"You got to go soon to the office…"

"Yeah…and do those wires," he said, "I know Scotty and Mary invited him to the dinner."

Amelia nodded.

"That'll be good," she said, "It might be what he needs to forget about hunting this gang down for a while."

She knew that could prove to be very difficult and that the holidays sometimes made you forget but sometimes made it harder. The first year or so after Pierce had pulled his disappearing act, she'd learned to live without him but they'd shared some holidays together that were special…before he forgot to come on those special days. She didn't think about him much anymore. He'd made his own decisions and they'd cost the people around him dearly.

But today the town would come together in the celebration of Thanksgiving…everything else that they faced would be forgotten for a few hours of fellowship.

That's what she kept telling herself as she and Ethan got ready to head out of the house…but something nagged at her underneath.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan went out into the rain that had just started to fall but since the street had been so saturated with water, puddles formed quickly on the surface. He could only imagine how much more damage would be done to the roads leading in and out of Paradise. More time away from home and the ranch more likely than not and more days and maybe a week or longer spent in town.

Not that he didn't like the house…as long as he was under the same roof as his wife and family he was as content as could be about anything. He'd had his past when he'd been on the move so much either following someone or being followed but in the past year or so he'd been more than happy to just settle down.

The children's arrival several years ago had started that process but getting married and having Lucy in his life had cemented his decision to do as little as possible to jeopardize his future with his family. He'd had a difficult time just saying goodbye to his wife and handing over their precious little girl back to her to go to the office. Some might say he'd lost his edges and softened up and maybe they would be right but he wouldn't trade his new life back for his old one.

He walked in his office and saw Dakota and Charlie camped out there glancing out into the falling rain and also among them, Clayton.

"Send those wires yet?"

Ethan took off his coat and hung it.

"No…got some work to finish up here," he said, "That gang of yours is probably hunkering down somewhere so you'd best do the same until the rain lets up. You're welcome to join us for the meal later this afternoon."

Clayton shook his head.

"Don't know if I can do that," he said, "I got to find this gang. They stripped me of everything…including my damned dignity. They're going to pay for that."

"I'm sure they will…when the law catches up to them," Ethan said, "and if they're in my territory my deputies and I will get them…and hold them until the marshals pick them up for trial."

Clayton didn't look appeased but Ethan knew there wasn't much he could say that would make the man very happy. He knew the feeling to want to get at someone and make them pay so badly but he also knew you couldn't want that to the point where it messed with your head. Where it made you think too rashly and do reckless things…no Clayton had to be clearheaded and patient.

"I know it's tough but it's best this way. I don't much want to have to dig a grave for someone during the holidays."

"You mean for those damn outlaws?"

"No I mean for you," Ethan said, "This gang will kill you if you go after them fool hearted. They outnumber you, out gun you even with your little posse and they have no morals to stop them."

"Neither do I when it comes to scum like that…especially the damn leader. Damn foreigner…not an American and he should be damn humble he's even got life here. Instead he's ganged up and he's out robbing banks."

Ethan didn't know much about the gang except it'd been more active lately in these parts. It'd had the run of Nevada and Utah especially the borders between the two and though the body count was low, the heists were huge in terms of stolen money and property. He wondered whether the gang sold it all off or stashed it out some places. Maybe in abandoned buildings left by the railroads or empty mineshafts…even a couple of the ghost towns that went bust.

"I'll find more about them when I get the wires sent…but the weather's turned bad so that might not be for a while."

Clayton grumbled but knew nothing could change that but time. The man sunk in a chair clearly not happy with the situation.

"You got family?"

The man just stared at him.

"What does it matter whether I do or don't," he said, "I can't go home like this in total disgrace…for letting myself get robbed like that."

"It happens…family's above all that," Ethan said, "They won't worry about you."

Clayton shook his head.

"They want me to get my honor back," he said, "I won't go back to them until I do. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Ethan smiled.

"I've been there and had to make the same choices," he said, "but I got my family to take care of…four older children my sister left me when she died and a new baby with my wife…I can't see myself turning my back on that."

The man grumbled again.

"Maybe you can't…but I have to do this," he said, "I have to stop these men. If I don't, I and what's left of my bank will be easy pickings for the next gang that rides by…No, it's going to end here."

Ethan listened but wondered if the man knew what he was getting himself into with his vendetta. He just hoped he wouldn't fully realize it after it was too late.

* * *

Amelia had walked into the restaurant out of the rain and went to get Lucy settled with the other children. Huckleberry always seemed protective towards Lucy though he wasn't much older and both Ben and George and another girl named Jenny looked out after the younger ones reading to them from books and teaching them games.

Claire and Charles had arrived from Axelrod's store with more decorations and were setting up the tables where the food would be placed when it was finished and the others nearby where people would sit and eat in the restaurant.

Amelia had made her pudding and then helped Rosie make the stuffing. Bella had helped get the turkeys and prepare them for roasting. Joseph had helped her.

"Did you invite that gentleman to dinner," Mary asked.

"Ethan did…he's going to help him find more information on the gang that robbed his bank," Amelia said, "but I don't think Clayton's going to stop until they're in jail or dead…or if they get him first."

She worried about the man, having been in his shoes more than once. But she worried about his safety as well. One wrong moved, one misplaced step or poor decision and he could wind up getting killed himself.

"Well he's certainly welcome," Mary said, "Lord knows there will be plenty of food to eat. Even with people who are stranded at the hotel…some of them for over a week and about to go stir crazy."

"Can't say I blame them," Amelia said, "I'm relieved we had the house to stay in but it's not the same as the ranch for the boys and the dog. Lucy's getting used to sleeping there."

Mary smiled.

"They grow so fast don't they," she said, "I remember when she was born and now she's growing so big."

"I thought she'd have a harder time but she's growing up real quickly."

"Children are resilient," Mary said, "That's one thing I've learned with Huckleberry."

Amelia smiled happy that the situation with Scotty and Mary and their son was working out as well as it did.

"Yes they are."

She found herself thinking of when she'd been a young girl growing up on the family ranch and the days she'd spent riding horses, herding cattle and the nights camped out under the stars near a fire when the darkness brought with it a chill.

Royal and she were the closest until he'd gone away on the ship several years before she made the same trip herself. What had happened to him, where was he now if he still lived? She'd thought about making efforts to find out but it seemed like a huge task ahead and she'd been so busy with raising a family with her husband including a new baby. Still he visited her in her dreams sometimes as the young brother she remembered but also as the grown man he'd be right now.

Claire walked in the kitchen smiling.

"We finished the tables," she said, "They look so beautiful. Charles brought some really nice decorations from the store."

Amelia noticed that Claire seemed very enthusiastic about Charles lately. She also had feelings for Lukas the young rancher whose father had been an outlaw much different from himself. But Lukas was back on his spread unable to get into town and so she hadn't seen much of him.

Soon enough most of the town folk would be able to forget about the bad weather and everything else to come together for a meal, on thanksgiving.

She thought about Clayton joining them and wondered whether he'd be able to put aside his own search for justice…if just for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia went to check on Lucy but she was doing just fine with Claire who had started telling the other children stories about other Thanksgivings including the very first one with the Pilgrims. She knew she'd be a good mother herself someday. It was hard work but the most gratifying of all experiences, Amelia had discovered in the past five months. It helped a lot to have a husband like Ethan who loved doting on his daughter. He did that with all the children and it was the arrival of his niece and nephews which opened him up to the possibilities of fatherhood.

"She was up a bit and she seemed to like the stories…"

Amelia nodded at Claire.

"So how's it going? Is Charles here yet?"

Claire looked down at her hands and Amelia saw a hint of blush in her cheeks. She knew that Claire fancied him as a good friend yes, but perhaps as something more. But she was still young yet. Amelia had herself married quite young and wanted better than that for Claire. The girl had great intelligence, quickness to picking up new skills and a way with dealing with all kinds of different people. She could go far in life and soon she'd be leaving them to go to college to learn how to be a teacher.

"Yes…we walked over together," Claire said, "Scotty's teaching him how to make cranberry sauce."

Amelia smiled, thinking that even though Axelrod wanted his flesh and blood to take over his mercantile, his nephew might lean more towards opening his own restaurant someday, given that not only could he keep a good set of books, he liked to cook.

"I wish Lukas could make it in town."

Amelia heard the wistfulness in the young woman's voice and knew that Claire liked him a lot too. But Lukas worked a ranch and the roads being buried under mud and rocks, they'd have to wait until they were cleared before either could see each other again.

"I'm sure he's busy enough on the ranch," Amelia said, "He and Clancy are taking care of ours too. I'm sure the ranchers will find a way to celebrate the holiday."

Claire nodded and then turned back to the children who gathered around for another story. Amelia walked to the doorway.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Claire smiled and Amelia left the room. Then she told another story thinking of Lukas hoping that he wasn't all alone, that what Amelia said was true…that he and the other ranchers had gotten together.

She sighed inwardly knowing she'd be leaving home soon. Leaving all of her family and friends behind her including both Charles and Lukas…and the other one…the one whose feelings she harbored lay the deepest inside of her. But some things including a man's character and personality couldn't be changed…couldn't teach an old dog new tricks right?

She put all that back where it belonged and focused on the holiday and the gratitude that most everyone in town was safe and spending it together in relative harmony and peace.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota were outside when the men rode into town, three of them on horseback.

"I wonder how they made it past the slides…," Dakota said, "Must be travelers passing through."

Ethan had been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe…"

Dakota turned to look at him.

"You suspect them of something else?"

"I don't know. I do know that there's a gang somewhere out there that robbed Clayton's bank."

Dakota sighed.

"Should have known that it's not going to be a peaceful holiday after all…"

Ethan looked out as the rain began to lessen a bit and saw the men ride up to the hitching post near the saloon and get off their horses to tie them up. The two of them walked over there and the men turned to look at them. One of them stepped forward, a young man with dark hair and a mustache.

"Hi Marshal…"

Ethan just looked at them. The man smiled.

"I'm…Roger and these are my…brothers," he said, "We'd been traveling…then the rain hit and we thought we might find a place to take shelter."

Ethan clenched his jaw, appraising the men.

"These are your brothers?"

They didn't exactly look much alike, he noticed. But they didn't act overtly suspicious. Roger seemed pretty at ease with him as he nodded.

"Yes…this is Jack and this is…Clinton and we're…we were miners but with the mines all shutting down," Roger said, "Work's been scarce so we've been looking for other jobs."

"Nothing against the law I hope."

Roger looked at Clinton.

"No…we're law abiding men and we'll be on our way as soon as the rain lets up."

Ethan glanced at Dakota and nodded.

"The hotel's got one room left," he said, "Scotty and Mary are the couple who run it. You'll have to talk to them in there."

"They're a bit busy," Dakota offered, "We're all having Thanksgiving dinner…and all the guests in the hotel are invited."

Roger removed his hat which revealed curly hair.

"Mighty nice of you to offer," he said, "Me and the boys might take you up on that."

Ethan nodded.

"You ask, they'll set you places at the table."

The men walked away and headed to the hotel and Dakota looked at Ethan.

"You believe their story?"

Ethan shrugged.

"Not sure yet…I'll be keeping an eye on them," he said, "I still don't know how they made it over those roads."

Dakota grimaced.

"I hope they're not here to rob anything," he said, "Just for once, it'd be nice to have a quiet holiday in Paradise without a shootout in the streets."

Ethan couldn't argue with that. They'd had enough holidays disrupted, it'd be real nice for one of them to come along and prove the exception.

"We'll see how it goes…hope for the best…be ready for the worst like always."

But as he said those words, he wondered about the men…brothers and especially about Roger, because something about the man made the back of his neck prickle. That didn't put him on good stead so far but Ethan knew he'd have to wait to see what happened.

* * *

Amelia and Bella stopped to have some coffee out on the back porch watching the rain lighten to the point where it seemed more like mist.

"It sure keeps on coming down," Bella said, "Does it ever stop here?"

Amelia chuckled.

"Now you know it does…and that this isn't normal," she said, "In a week or so it'll be a distant memory."

"I hope so…I hope the other women are doing fine with the ranch."

Amelia put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know they are…besides Clancy and Lukas and the others will help out just like we've done for them."

Bella nodded.

"Ranching…it's a lot tougher than being an outlaw but I think it's grown on me a lot better."

Amelia smiled.

"So is the same true about motherhood for you?"

She only smiled wider in response to that question.

"Oh yes…I love being a mother to the children and to Lucy," she said, "I was afraid of it only because I thought I'd be alone if anything happened to Ethan. But I know I could handle myself if anything did…and that's given me peace."

"That's great…and nothing's going to happen to your husband," Bella said, "He can handle himself better than any man I've ever met."

"I know…I'm not worried as much," Amelia said, "I know how much he wants to see Claire and Joseph succeed in college and the boys…and Lucy growing up to have families of their own."

Bella shrugged.

"He's a lucky man…I always hoped he'd figure it out that just because he had such a difficult time of it growing up that it didn't mean he didn't have a shot at better for himself and his children."

Amelia had heard about Ethan's childhood in bits and pieces from him usually in the midst of a crisis when some part of it came back to haunt him. But then she had her own demons to deal with as well having been through some horrible experiences herself. The man she'd married had been there to help her through them without asking.

"So what about your family…back in that country Australia…do you miss them?"

What a loaded question, Amelia thought since she hadn't seen them in years and knew she'd never see any of them again.

"I hope they're happy…that's all I can do. We're so far apart…but I do have a brother who came to America before I did…Royal."

Bella smiled.

"Do you ever think about trying to find him?"

Amelia thought about it.

"Sometimes…but I don't know where to look or even if he's still alive."

"Maybe you should think about it," Bella said, "I mean if he's family…"

Amelia thought about it, not the least of which were the complications because the way Royal had left the family…but she had always been close to him regardless.

"Maybe I'll do that…"

She felt a bit lighter on her shoulders making that decision to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan and Dakota saw to it that the three men found the hotel and talked to Mary about lodging there. The hotel had been booked due to the bad weather which had let up again after showering earlier. Clayton had taken one of the last rooms but there might be one left.

He'd told them that there would be a community dinner for Thanksgiving in the restaurant area and the leader, Roger said he might take them up on that. They'd get settled in their room, clean up as best as possible and maybe get some rest. They'd been riding hard he told Ethan and Dakota for quite some time.

Ethan didn't ask why..He wanted to believe these men were just traveling but his gut instinct honed by years living by the gun had taught him otherwise…to be wary of any strangers in his midst. After all at least until the economy improved, Paradise was a bit off the beaten path for most people. They both went into the restaurant area and saw Scotty working on the tables which would hold all the food. More decorating had been done and it looked quite festive. Ethan hoped it would brighten up the morale which had seen better days thanks to the hard times and the bad weather.

Scotty told him that he had just enough space for the three men and had gotten them settled. They'd paid him upfront for the night and said they might stay longer…depending. Ethan left him to go check on Claire and the children. She was playing some games with them in the larger room and his daughter lay in her bassinet awake. He reached to pick her up and hold her against him, rubbing her back while she cooed against him. She'd grown up enough for her parents to know she'd have curly dark hair and her daddy's eyes. The way she relaxed against him now content, he'd been new to all this baby stuff and yet he'd figured some of it out. Amelia had figured out a lot…not that she hadn't helped take care of a younger brother and sister back in Australia.

"She slept some…Amelia fed her earlier before she settled down."

Ethan nodded.

"How the boys doing…?"

She glanced to where they were drawing at a table with some other children including Jenny who appeared a bit sweet on Ben…not that he noticed.

"They used up most of their energy…for now and actually helped out."

He smiled at that…they were boisterous but good hearted as well. Claire sighed.

"Poor Jenny really likes Ben but he's not paying any attention…doesn't like girls much."

Ethan shrugged.

"That'll change soon enough," he said, "Joseph here yet?"

Claire shook her head.

"He's out riding to check on some patients of Doc Carter's…they should be back in time to eat."

Ethan knew that he'd be losing both of the oldest children after the New Year started. They'd be going off to continue their education to get them where they wanted to go. Not bad for a man who could barely read though he was getting better at it. Claire said he was a quick study who'd quickly made up for lost time. He worked at it…he knew the children had some story books and he wanted to get good enough to read them to Lucy.

He put her back down in the bassinet and looked around him.

"I heard there are some new visitors in town."

Ethan nodded.

"Three men…look to be traveling and just holing up here until the weather improves."

She sighed.

"If that ever happens…the hotel must be jam packed by now," she said, "Good thing there's plenty of food for everyone to eat tonight."

"They might show up," Ethan said, "One of them named Roger said as much. And then there's Clayton."

Claire nodded.

"He's definitely coming…he was trying to get some wires sent out before the weather turned again."

Ethan thought that made sense enough. He knew that Clayton was determined to find the men who had robbed his bank and humiliated him in the process. Ethan suspected it was the latter as much as the robbery itself that motivated him. Nothing wrong with that until it got him into serious trouble he couldn't get out of and he knew looking at Clayton that was definitely a possibility. He'd keep an eye on him while he was in Paradise but couldn't do much more than that.

"I saw Roger and the others when they walked in," she said, "You know anything about them?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Not much…he doesn't sound like he's from around here," he said, "a hint of something in his voice but just a hint."

She sighed.

"It must be tough out traveling in the bad weather," she said, "I hope they feel welcome here."

Ethan still wondered about then. It was like him to do so and he had a town to protect. So that's what he would be doing, watching the men carefully while they were here.

Amelia cleaned up her hands and went to look in on Lucy. She saw Ethan there with Claire and the other children.

"I see she's in good hands…"

Ethan walked over to her and slid his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. He could never do that enough times in a day.

"She's asleep again," he said, "but we had a talk earlier."

His wife arched her brows.

"About what…if I may ask?"

His mouth twitched.

"I'll tell you later…it's a surprise."

She smiled back at him.

"I like your surprises…I heard we've got more company."

He nodded at her.

"Three men rode into town calling themselves Roger, Jack and Clinton to get some shelter they said."

She furrowed her brow.

"And you don't believe them?"

He paused.

"I'm not sure yet. They somehow got past the blocked roads…must have come in across the meadows."

She shrugged.

"Maybe…it's the only way into Paradise right now…at least on horseback though it's risky."

"They seem sincere but something about them…especially Roger."

She folded her arms looking at him.

"You think they might be looking to rob the bank?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not thinking that far," he said, "I'm just keeping an eye on them while they're here."

"Fair enough…but they're still invited to share Thanksgiving," she said, "You can keep an eye on them there more easily."

He knew that and that he'd hoped like Dakota said earlier, it'd be a peaceful holiday for a change.

"How's the food coming along?"

She smiled.

"It's nearly done," she said, "Charles is helping Scotty with the last of the desserts. He's really got a talent in the kitchen. I don't imagine Axelrod's going to be too happy with that."

Ethan smiled back at her. Axelrod wouldn't be thrilled but he knew that Charles could stand up to his uncle. He'd seen it happen more than once.

"What about Clancy?"

He pursed his mouth still wondering about that other visitor.

"He's determined to get back to hunting down those men who robbed his bank."

She frowned.

"I know what that's like Ethan…but it's going to be dangerous…I know that too."

He knew that she'd been in danger before when she'd been managing the bank. She might have been afraid whenever he hunted down an outlaw but he was just as much when she worked in the bank…never knowing when it might be robbed. She'd survived that experience even though there'd been some rough times but he'd been glad that she pretty much left that chapter of her life behind her.

"Is this where you go for the dinner?"

They looked to see Clayton standing there in a nice suit looking a bit lost.

"It'll be in the dining area of the restaurant," Amelia said, "and it should be starting in about another hour or so."

He nodded.

"Nice hotel…must have had some work done on it."

"Yes it did," Amelia said, "Scotty and Mary did a lot of renovations back when they got here."

He smiled.

"I did the same with a smaller inn that was close to the bank," he said, "but I wound up selling it to focus on the bank…I put everything into it."

She saw sadness and anger tangle for dominance on his face.

"I sent wires…but I don't think it'll do any good," he said, "these robbers just vanished."

Ethan shook his head.

"No one can just vanish," he said, "They're just holing up somewhere until the weather clears up and the posse stops looking for them."

Clayton sighed.

"I'll never stop looking for them…until they're at the end of a hangman's rope."

Ethan heard the fervor in his voice and glanced at Amelia but she'd gone to pick up Lucy who'd started fussing. She spoke gently to her baby, as she picked her up. She knew how the man felt having been there herself but she'd wanted to put that behind her.

Mary walked into the room.

"Dinner will be starting soon…but there are refreshments in the restaurant."

Claire told the children including her brothers to show their best manners as they went there and Clayton went as well. Ethan and Amelia watched him go.

"He's never going to rest Ethan…and he's the one who could end up dead."

Ethan sighed.

"I know Amelia…but it's for him to decide what to do…and whether it's worth dying for..."

They left to join the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia thought about the past Thanksgivings she'd spent since coming to America. She's eaten most of her earliest ones in cramped quarters just off of the kitchen with the rest of the servants. The food had been plentiful and tasty and she'd looked forward to the holidays…especially when the dashing and young Pierce Lawson had shown up to charm his cousins' families at the dinner table, the parlor for after meal drinks and just about every reputable establishment in San Francisco.

Later on, when they'd been married, they spent the holiday in a variety of surroundings. Depending on whether they were settled or out on the road traveling to the next city or town seeking adventure. She'd been so young back then and not known what she was getting into with him…just needing to get away from her life at the estate. They'd eaten fish caught in the streams over an open fire with bread and some wine and they'd eaten dinner in the finest settings with real china and crystal glasses with delicate stems toasting the future. She'd seen many different places when she'd been married to Pierce and yet she never felt home at any of them.

That had been because home really hadn't been a place, it'd been all about family and she and her husband…they never shared that. They shared adventures as partners but beyond that…their differences including morals that clashed kept them from becoming a family. All that had changed when she'd met the man who became her husband…the one who would always be her husband. With him, she'd discovered…rediscovered what it meant to be part of a family. Even before they'd gotten together and gone through their tumultuous courtship and even more turbulent engagement.

Now they had a daughter together who hopefully shared the best of both her parents, who'd grow up healthy along the other children and any others that might come along later. She looked over to where Ethan held Lucy…he loved holding her. She loved being held by her father…the smile would light up her face when she saw him. Amelia wondered what Ethan was thinking when he looked into the face of their baby. Did he see his parents, did he see Lucy, because their daughter was a part of them, their bloodlines flowed through her stamping her.

Just like those on Amelia's side. Her parents who grew up tough but were tender too, having weathered a courtship more stormy than even her own with Ethan. They'd had three sons and two daughters including Amelia and yet only three of them had been alive when Amelia had gone to America. Her younger sister back in Australia who likely had married and started a family of her own in a ranch neighboring their parents on the edge of the Outback. Then there had been her older brother Royal who had gotten himself into so many scrapes that he'd been packed on a ship and sent here…only to vanish into the fabric of this large country.

She wondered about him when she looked into her daughter's face. Where was Royal, what had become of him and should she do what Bella suggested and even try to find him? She wondered what Ethan might say if she suggested it to him.

Mary walked up to her and smiled. Two men followed her looking less than sure of themselves inside the kitchen.

"These are two of our guests," she said, "Clinton and Jack…their friend Roger is taking care of some things before joining them."

Amelia nodded, looking at the two men.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "There's plenty of food for you to eat if you'd like to join us."

Both men took off their hats and nodded slightly.

"Yes Ma'am," Jack said, "Thanks for your hospitality. We've settled nicely in our hotel room and hope to be out of here tomorrow or the next day."

Amelia chuckled.

"You might have to paddle out of town tomorrow," she said, "The rains this year have been more intense than in years' past."

Jack smiled.

"I noticed…I grew up not too far away from here," he said, "In Ravens Cliff…just up the river."

She nodded.

"I've heard of it," she said, "Well the meal will be starting within the hour so why don't you go get something from the bar?"

They nodded and left her to do just that. She turned to Mary.

"They seem like nice gentlemen," she said, "Has Clayton decided if he'll join us?"

Mary shrugged.

"He's back at the wire office trying to get one out," she said, "but the weather's turned…he might have to wait until morning."

Amelia could hear the rain beating down on the roof and knew that the wire office would probably be shutting down for dinner…nothing likely would make it through anyway.

"We'll just get the last of the food out to take to the tables and then we can get started soon enough."

* * *

Ethan had seen Clayton walk into the room while holding his daughter. She'd been a bit fussy in her bassinet and so he'd scooped her up and rested her against his chest. She relaxed, pressing her face against him…she definitely knew her father. He always felt bittersweet when he held her or looked down at her when she'd been sleeping…he thought of his own sister Lucy who had passed from consumption leaving him to raise her children…who he considered his own. His parents who he hadn't known well before they were out of his life…leaving him just with Lucy or family.

He didn't know if he'd ever be the marrying type, the kind of man who could find a woman, marry her and settle down with a family. He'd wanted so much to be but his lifestyle so rough and hazardous not to mention downright unpredictable made that impossible. Even when engaged to the woman he loved beyond reason he'd struggled with the role that he still had viewed out of his reach. But life had a way of teaching you what mattered and he knew that being a married man with a family had turned out to be the role he'd been born to play.

Though still marshal, he didn't travel nearly as much because he needed to be close to his family and though he never took to ranching, he did more of it. Joseph and Claire would be going away to school soon and Ben and George would be doing more of the chores. They were hard workers but Ethan thought about hiring a hand to help him with the extra work. Amelia had been working part-time with Bella still on the ranch and had been very busy with the baby as well as the other children. He always looked after her to make sure she didn't wear herself out.

"Mr. Cord…the wire office isn't receiving wires."

Ethan looked up to see Clayton looking at him very disappointed. He smiled at the man.

"It'll likely be closed until the weather improves," he said, "and it's Thanksgiving, time to enjoy the holiday."

Clayton arched a brow.

"You're the marshal…are you getting a bit soft?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No…I'm just spending today with my wife and children…and the rest of the town. It's been difficult time for all of us with the weather being so bad…at least that's kept the outlaws away for the most part."

Clayton pursed his lips.

"Not this gang…they are out there and I don't think far off."

Ethan sighed.

"They're probably on their way to Virginia City and that town's keeping an eye out for them," he said, "I heard from the marshal before the wire service went down."

Clayton didn't look convinced. In fact he looked on edge. He left Ethan to go to the bar to get himself a drink where two other men that he knew to be Jack and Clinton were getting themselves some whisky. Amelia walked out to join him.

"The last of the food's almost done," she said, "We'll be eating soon."

He smiled at her.

"Look forward to it…look forward even more to being alone with a certain lady later on."

Amelia smiled back at him.

"About as alone as we can be in a household filled with children and two dogs."

He brushed some tendrils of hair off her face with his free hand and then kissed her. Neither of them saw Roger walk into the room to join them. But as he saw them, his eyes narrowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia looked over to see the young man with dark curly hair staring at her. She thought him to be handsome just short of six feet tall with broad shoulders. He looked as if he'd cleaned up before joining them for the meal. She walked up to him.

"Hello…welcome to Paradise," she said, "We're just about to eat. You're welcome to join us."

He nodded, with a small smile.

"Thank you…my friends and I…we were riding hard the past couple days," he said, "The rain's really been coming down."

She smiled at him.

"Yes…more so than usual this time of year and it's kept the roads closed…It's amazing you made it to town at all."

His eyes narrowed slightly, his smile faltered.

"We found…a small trail across a meadow," he said, "The horses handled it just fine."

That didn't surprise her that they'd found a small trail off of the roads. There had been many of them, some more worn than others from past travelers. After all when the mines were operating, so many people had arrived on foot or horseback...however way they could arrive to seek their fortunes.

"You're Roger…right?"

He nodded.

"I'm Amelia…Amelia Cord. My husband's Ethan, the town marshal."

Something shifted in his eyes and she wondered at it but then he smiled again.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "Jack and Clinton…they are here too."

She had seen then earlier by the bar where they'd gotten themselves glasses of whisky. That had raised their spirits quite a bit and they had started talking to each other near the tables of food. Claire walked up to her.

"Mary said that the last of the food is done," she said, "She needs some help."

Amelia followed Claire into the kitchen but she couldn't get her mind off of Roger. He'd seen like a nice gentleman…something about him drew her. Maybe it was the impression that he'd been traveling around the country winding up in different cities and towns just as she had done more than a year ago. Mary smiled at her and handed her a plate which had a loaf of freshly baked bread.

"Put that next to the potatoes and gravy…"

Amelia took it to the dining area to put on the table while looking around to see where Roger had gone. But she didn't see him.

* * *

Ethan stood outside as the rain began to ebb again. That's what it had done all day, pouring down hard one moment and then easing up the next. He couldn't wait until the worst of the rainy season was a distant memory behind them. He knew it'd happen and he knew when the summer heat arrived and baked the valley dry that they'd be missing some of that rain. Summer would bring its own rewards. Picnics and trips to the lake to spend hours fishing…then frying the catch over a fire…maybe camping under the stars after spending time telling stories.

Lucy would be old enough to go with them at some point though that was some ways off. He couldn't wait until he could take her out fishing and riding horses with Ben and George. She might be a girl but that didn't matter. Amelia had grown up on horseback herself and looked forward to their daughter learning the same skills.

He looked up and saw Dakota heading towards him with Clayton. The man had been restless since realizing he couldn't send out his wires today to get more information on the bank robbers he pursued.

"The food will be ready soon," Ethan told him, "if you want to join us."

Clayton just nodded grimly.

"I wished the rain would stop."

"Your wires will wait until morning," Ethan said, "You can try then…the men you're hunting…more than likely they're holing up out of sight."

Clayton sighed.

"I can imagine them doing that…it seems like the perfect time to catch up with them and find them."

Ethan shook his head.

"No…you risk getting hurt that way," he said, "You don't want to corner them by yourself."

Clayton made a face.

"I wouldn't be alone if you'd do your job and help me."

Ethan smiled.

"I told you what I'd do if they showed up in my territory but until then…not much I can do…"

"You could form a posse when the weather clears and go with me," Clayton said, "He can go too…"

Dakota shrugged.

"You heard the marshal," he said, "More than likely your gang will wind up in Virginia City or maybe Reno…you wired the authorities there already didn't you?"

Clayton nodded.

"Then the marshals in those cities will keep an eye out for them," he said, "if they wind up heading that way."

Clayton folded his arms.

"What if they don't? What if they wind up coming this way?"

Dakota shrugged.

"Then we'll be waiting for them…makes more sense than going chasing after them."

Ethan thought it to be a waste of time to go running after the bank robbers. He'd had enough work in his own town keeping the cabin fever caused by people not being able to leave town on account of the rain from driving people crazy enough to commit mayhem. There'd been some fights; men brawling in the street getting all muddy because they were stir crazy from being immobilized by the storms.

Clayton just shook his head.

"I don't understand that at all," he said, "but I will wire Virginia City and Reno again tomorrow morning."

He went back into the hotel to join the others for the meal. Ethan and Dakota watched him, knowing that he hadn't been happy with what they'd told him.

"You think he's going to go out on his own after them?"

Ethan shrugged.

"He'd be foolish if he did. He strikes me as determined to go after them but so far he's been smart about it."

"That could change Ethan…"

Ethan knew that…he'd been there himself before he'd been a marshal…even back when before he'd become a man. He's seen it in other men as well. But even if he ran off looking for the gang, he wouldn't likely find him and that would definitely be the less dangerous outcome.

The two of them went inside to join the others.

Everyone lined up to get their food and while the children went into another room to eat, the adults stayed in the main restaurant. Claire went to help with the children while Amelia tended to Lucy. She noticed how Charles and Claire flirted with each other…or she tried to flirt with him but he seemed to be a bit on the shy side.

She left them to look after the children and went back to join the others.

Ethan looked up and saw Amelia gather some food on her plate and sit next to him at one of the tables. They started eating as Roger and Jack sat across from them. Ethan noticed that Clayton had also gotten a plate filled with food and then sat at another table.

"The food's delicious…"

She smiled at her husband.

"If we ever lose Scotty and Mary we'll all be in big trouble."

Ethan looked over at Roger and Jack who seemed to have been quite hungry attacking their food with vigor.

"You two enjoying the meal?"

Roger looked up and nodded.

"Been a while since we ate such good food," he said, "been living on hardtack, jerky and really bad coffee for a while now."

Ethan had been there himself plenty of times and that first home cooked meal after coming back from traveling on a job…there were few things better.

"So how long you two been married," Roger asked.

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other.

"Almost a year," Ethan said, "but we've known each other for longer."

Roger digested that while forking more food into his mouth.

"You have older children…I saw them earlier."

Amelia smiled.

"They're Ethan's niece and nephews," she said, "They've been living in Paradise since before his sister…their mother died."

"The baby…"

"She's ours…she's born during the summer."

He didn't ask any more questions focusing on his meal and Amelia wondered why he seemed to want to know more about Ethan and her. Was it idle curiosity about people he'd just met or was it something else? She couldn't figure out why he'd be so interested in them.

Ethan looked as if he were trying to figure out the man sitting across from them too. But he remained quiet.

"What about you Roger," she asked, "What about your family?"

Roger's fork froze and he looked down at his plate for a moment before looking up at her.

"I don't got any…except for my friends here."

Amelia heard his voice thick with emotion that surprised her. She sipped from her glass of wine looking at the man in front of her trying to figure out why she had a sense that she'd known him but without knowing from where.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia couldn't take her eyes off the young man eating nearby. He fascinated her…no not in the way that put her marriage to Ethan in danger. But in a way she couldn't quite explain even to herself. He ate his food eagerly and she figured that he and his friends hadn't eaten well in a while. She wondered why they were really there…she wasn't sure she bought the story about them traveling through the area and she remembered what Clayton had told her.

His hand had frozen while eating when she'd casually asked about his family. Not that it should shock her because not everyone liked talking about family or their backgrounds…Ethan had been sensitive about it for most of his life. He kept most of his past to himself still except for sharing bits and pieces of it with her when he felt comfortable talking about it…or needed to explain why he felt compelled or obligated to put himself into danger. She had listened to him and she'd held him, caressing his cheek where sometimes she found traces of tears but she felt that they'd been shed years before back when he'd been a little boy.

His childhood, it made her sad just to think about it…he deserved so much better but most often life didn't dole out based on what was deserved…it didn't have that kind of mercy reserved for human beings.

She herself had been raised by a family that loved her…but that had sent her away towards something better…and she'd found it. It'd taken her some years, many mistakes including one big one before she reached the point where she knew she'd find more happiness than she knew what to do with. Not that she hadn't had to finish growing up first….

"That baby…she's your daughter isn't she?"

The question from Roger took her by surprise and she just nodded.

"She's pretty…looks like you from what I can tell."

Amelia looked at her daughter and saw both of her parents in her features. She'd been a surprise to both of them…not that it couldn't happen but that it did. They hadn't been married at the time and they'd just gotten together after those months apart from each other…followed by time where they were closer in distance but far apart in other ways.

She hadn't known why she returned to Paradise…except to help Bella and the other women set up their ranch. Oh, she'd decided before that, she couldn't stay away from him any longer but then what had happened that night in San Francisco when the young man she just met had been murdered…it had nearly stopped everything.

"You have any children?"

He looked up at her a moment and then shook his head, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Not that I know of," he said, "none come looking for me yet either….so the town marshal's the father right?"

She paused

"He's my husband…"

"How long you been married," he said, "You look pretty young yet."

She thought he did too though something in his eyes made him seem older.

"He's my second husband," she said, "I married my first when I was quite young…too young really. We're divorced now."

He seemed to digest that.

"Haven't been married once," he said, "Was tempted a time or two but I travel too much to tie myself down to a family."

She wondered what he did in his traveling. The clothes he wore now were nicely made, not really expensive but not cheap either.

"You a salesman…?"

He considered that.

"Guess you could call it that…we've been all over the country…most of the big cities…"

George walked up to her.

"Where's Uncle Ethan?"

She looked at him smiling.

"He's out talking to one of the guests," she said, "I'm sure he'll be back soon"

George nodded and walked back to where the children were eating and where Lucy slept. She was still too young to really understand the holiday.

"He's yours too?"

She smiled again.

"I'm his aunt…and his stepmother at the same time if that makes sense."

Roger shrugged.

"I guess it does…I don't look too much into family matters," he said, "Figure my own life's complicated enough."

She pursed her lips.

"Family can be very complicated."

He didn't seem to disagree with her but didn't elaborate.

"You're not from here…"

He looked directly at her.

"Neither are you…"

She smiled at his observation.

"I'm from Australia originally," she said, "Came over here when I was just a little girl."

He didn't respond to that just looking at her, his eyes seemed to be looking past her. Maybe he remembered his family life just then…maybe he didn't want to remember it like Ethan. She looked up and saw her husband with a plate of food come to the table to sit with her.

"Where's Clayton?"

He put his plate down and took a chair.

"He's sitting with Axelrod and Amos…as soon as he realizes that the wire office is staying closed until the morning."

"He seems determined doesn't he?"

Ethan nodded.

"I know what that's like Ethan," she said, "It's hard when you've worked so hard with a bank to have someone come along and rob it…take everything."

"But to put yourself in danger…"

She sighed.

"I've done that too," she said, "Remember when a gang came and robbed the town blind of everything not nailed down? I felt like I couldn't stop until I got it all back."

He smiled at her.

"I seemed to remember meeting a woman like that who tried to pull a fast one on me."

She snorted.

"I had to…you were trying to stop me remember? We had that fight over dinner and then you followed me."

"I tracked you…"

"Same difference and then you swept me off my feet by the campfire."

"You were going to shoot me otherwise…"

She chuckled and she saw him do like which did all kinds of things to her that made her look forward to later when the two of them would have some time alone together.

Roger sat there and ate but didn't say anything. Not during the interlude that Amelia shared with her husband.

"So you spend a lot of time looking for bank robbers?"

Both Ethan and Amelia looked at him suddenly. '

"Not much lately…been pretty quiet on that front."

"Because of the weather…"

"Partly…but these things happen in cycles," Ethan said, "gangs come and go…they ride in the area and then leave it…"

Roger appeared to consider that.

"You have a bank…"

Amelia looked at him a bit surprised and nodded.

"My husband used to own it and I managed it," she said, "Until I was finally able to sell it…when I left town for a while."

Someone else had bought it and she still put in some time helping out when needed. A part of her would always feel attached to the bank no matter how much she thought it was in her past.

"Were you ever robbed?"

She nodded.

"Several times…I shot and killed a young man once…"

She'd never forget that experience or the fact that the robber's father had almost taken out his revenge on her. If it hadn't been for Ethan…she might not be alive right now.

"That must be tough."

She heard a trace of emotion in his voice, not quite sympathy and she nodded. '

"It was…especially when I found out more about him," she said, "but he came to rob my bank and he threatened Ben and George…I couldn't ever let anything happen to them."

She'd taken a bullet for George after all, only it had come from Ethan's gun. She never blamed for it because she knew he'd feel terrible about it.

"I get that…you rob a bank, you take risks…you can't complain if you get shot at…"

Amelia thought that made some sense. She glanced over at Ethan and saw his eyes narrow slightly. The marshal part of him was still on duty she saw but at least he was here with her now.

But she had an uneasy feeling that something was about to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Roger went to pour himself another drink. Some whisky to wash the food down which had been delicious indeed, better than he'd eaten in a long while. But his mind had become filled with conversation and he needed to get some fresh air and perspective.

Jack and Clinton followed him to refresh their drinks as well but he knew they had their own questions. They all walked outside the back door to stand on the porch sheltered by an eave. The rain had resumed, streaming down its edges like a waterfall. But then they'd grown used to it as it'd been coming down for weeks.

Clinton cleared his throat.

"Nice food…better eat up because this might have to last us for a while."

Roger shrugged.

"Maybe we can stay around a day or two."

Both men looked at him sharply.

"You're not serious," Clinton said, "We can't stay in one place…not with a posse after us."

Roger sipped his whisky.

"We don't know that's the case…besides if we go riding the range, it leaves us out in the open."

Clinton sighed.

"Better to get away out there than get cornered by it here," he said, "Unless you want to turn our dinner hosts into hostages."

Roger remained silent for a moment. He knew Clinton was right and he'd knew that he and his gang would do whatever they'd have to do to avoid capture. After all, if the law snatched them up, they'd be sent to Virginia City for a hanging. After a meaningless trial in front of a judge who itched to string them up….if it built his reputation.

"I'm just saying we might be better off here."

Jack shook his head.

"No…someone's bound to remember seeing us on a wanted poster somewhere," he said, "Some of those dinner folks are from out of town…stuck here just like us."

Roger knew that might be true.

"Might be good to just leave now," Jack continued, "Not too many people including lawmen riding out in this rain and any posse's probably holed up like us…"

Jack had a point but Roger didn't want to leave just yet. He'd filled his stomach with good food and warmed his blood with good whisky. The people seemed nice enough and he'd enjoyed talking a spell with Amelia though he kept a wary eye on her husband. He had to do that…him being a marshal and all.

"We're going to stay…a few days," Roger said, "Smartest thing to do. We'll just be careful."

Both men looked at him like he wasn't thinking

"Roger…what you thinking," Jack said, "You're not getting soft because someone put a good meal in front of you."

Roger's body tightened and he shook his head. He didn't harbor any softness…any he'd been born with had been long gone.

"Better watch what you say," he warned, "I know what I'm doing…haven't been caught yet have I?"

Clinton shrugged.

"I don't want there to be a first time," he said, "After that last bank job…you know that the manager took it damn hard and hired a team to find us."

Jack finished his drink.

"Damn straight…told the news he'd come after us personally," he said, "Shoot us dead first if he found us and then call the law to pick us up."

Clinton snickered.

"I'd like to see some city slicker try," he said, "He'd find himself on the wrong end of a gun soon enough."

Roger looked out into the rain.

"No one's going to find us," he said, "If we stay put and out of sight for enough time for the heat to die down."

As he said that he knew that's not why he wanted to stay but he kept his reasons to himself.

* * *

Clayton shook his head after listening to the conversation at the table.

"I don't know how you can't be more concerned that some gang won't ride up and rob you blind right now," he said, "never thought it'd happen to me."

Amelia glanced over at Ethan.

"I'll go check on Lucy…"

She got up to go see to their daughter while Ethan watched her go. Not lost on Clayton who'd been dwelling on this train of conversation since they sat down.

"I don't know how you can be nonchalant Mr. Cord," Clayton continued, "what if someone came after your wife or your child?"

Ethan forked up some turkey and ate it, listening to the man. But he knew where this way of thinking could take a man especially one not trained to go after those responsible for his loss of fortune.

"I'm never nonchalant when it comes to threats to my family," Ethan said, "but you can't live life focusing on what might happen."

Clayton didn't look convinced but then Ethan didn't think there were words for that. The man had taken the robbery of his bank personally as a threat to more than just his property.

"I don't know how you can say that," Clayton said, "but just wait until something happens."

Ethan remained quiet. If the banker only knew what he'd faced when it came to having to protect his family including the woman he'd married. But it wasn't for him to say anything about it…if Clayton wanted to run off like some half thinking vigilante and get himself killed, he couldn't stop him.

"Like I said, you can't dwell on what might happen."

Those were the words he chose to say to Clayton not that they'd do much good. But they'd served Ethan well when he'd stopped long enough to really learn the lessons attached. They did nothing to appease Clayton and Ethan decided it was time to get up and stretch his legs.

He went to the room where Claire was watching over the children who were eating dinner along with Charles who seemed taken with her. Not that she seemed to notice, so focused she was on her responsibilities but then she'd always been like that since she first showed up with her brothers in Paradise.

Amelia was holding Lucy who looked content enough. When she saw Ethan she stretched her arms out and he went over to take her from his wife. She was sure growing up fast enough…looking a bit like the both of them and her namesake. Ethan felt tightness in his throat when reminded of that…and how close he'd come to losing everything. He'd just wanted Clayton to avoid learning some very tough lessons but the man wouldn't listen.

"You done eating," Amelia asked, "or done with conversation?"

He smiled at her.

"A bit of both…Clayton just wants to go out and hunt the men who robbed his bank and won't listen to reason."

Amelia nodded slightly.

"I know a little about that," she said, "Lucky for me a certain…gunfighter tracked me down until he found me."

Ethan smiled at that for reasons that didn't need explaining.

"I had to…I couldn't let a certain lady give me the slip…not good for the reputation."

Her smile widened.

"We did round up the gang so it all worked out."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Yes it did…but there's no convincing Clayton," he said, "though the other men seem settled enough."

Amelia grew pensive.

"I know…they seem nice too especially…"

"Roger?"

She nodded almost surprised that he'd guessed.

"Yes…there's just something about him," she said, "I just can't figure it out."

Ethan heard the hint of frustration but something else in her voice. He knew that somehow she'd figure it out being the most tenacious woman he'd ever met.

He just hoped it'd ultimately be a good thing though something nagged at him about the young man too.


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia found herself looking at Roger during the meal which would be followed by dessert and then the adults would hang around and talk until the night ended. Rain started pouring outside again as if it'd never stop and at times like that, Amelia liked being back in her parlor by the fireplace. Didn't hurt to have a certain man with her keeping company.

Now she was comfortable enough finishing her meal after tending to Lucy who was under Claire's watchful eye. She'd taken on a lot of the helping when it was needed to look after her cousin. They both shared some of Ethan's sister after all. Sometimes she knew he missed her fiercely in ways that nothing could heal. But she knew his daughter helped with that.

She sometimes felt a hole inside of her from not having seen her own family in so long. Mother, father, brothers and sister some of whom were still living in the ranching land located on the skirts of the Outback. Sheer wilderness that could easily kill a man or woman…she'd come close a time or two herself when nature nearly turned against her. Her horse stepping on a poisonous snake that bit it and her struggling to survive overnight in a drenching storm until her brother led the party that found her.

Royal had done that …if he hadn't she might have died at the age of seven. People grew up quickly out in that wilderness miles away from the nearest town. She knew that was one reason why she'd been sent to America.

So had her brother but then he disappeared and she had no idea where to find him. She'd thought about that not long ago when she and Ethan had been involved in that in trying to help Clara find her father and had found their way back together. Ethan had been…well Ethan and she had a daughter to show for it.

"The food's delicious…"

She turned around and saw him standing there smiling. His dark hair still tousled and those eyes. Piercing and something in them…but he was just a handsome young man with a life she knew nothing about because he was a stranger.

"Thanks but I didn't do much of the cooking. Scotty and Mary, they run the restaurant and they're just brilliant."

Roger narrowed his eyes.

"You do some cooking yourself?"

She smiled.

"I can cook dinner and I make good bread pudding but that's about it."

He nodded.

"I like bread pudding….I remember when…but that's another time," he said, "far away from here."

She tilted her face looking at him.

"I know what it's like to be from someplace far away," she said, "a new country takes some getting used to but I'm happy I came here."

He furrowed his brow.

"I suppose I am too," he said, "but I still find it quite hard sometimes to fit in. Being different, sounding different."

Amelia remembered her early years when she felt looked down upon not the least by the family who sponsored her mostly to get a free source of labor. Her own husband had treated her that way as if she were a child.

Not as good as if she'd been born here in a wealthy family like him. She hadn't really known how to react to that except to want to be what she wasn't…to please the man who'd rescued her.

"I know…people look at you like you don't belong," she said, "They talk behind your back and don't invite you to their gatherings…until you show them money and wealth."

He laughed derisively.

"I wouldn't know…I never knew either," he said, "except for now and then but the money's soon gone when there's others to care for."

"Must be rough," she said, "I always felt like I had to take care of my husband…the other one."

"What about the marshal?"

She smiled at that.

"We just accept each other…it took some time," she said, "Mostly with me but if it's important enough, you can handle anything."

"He seems to care for you."

"He does…and we've built a family together," she said, "It's hard sometimes but it's been worth it."

He sighed, and seemed a little bit older. Amelia thought he had seen some hard times in his life that he kept hidden from everyone else. It became too easy to do that sometimes as she learned when she'd done it herself.

But there was no running away.

They heard footsteps and she looked up and saw her husband walking towards them.

"People finishing up," he said, "John Taylor's going to do some story telling."

She nodded.

"I'd better help in the kitchen with the work."

Ethan coughed and winked at Roger.

"Amelia they'll handle it just fine," he said, "You worked all day time to do some relaxing."

She slid her arms around his waist.

"Plenty of time later for that," she said, "but maybe Claire will need some help with the children."

They started to leave and Ethan turned to look at Roger.

"You can join us. John Taylor knows how to tell a story."

Roger glanced away a moment.

"I'll be there in a minute…"

They walked away from him to join the others.

He stood there thinking about what to do next when Jack walked up to them.

"They're all in the large room listening to some Indian tell stories," he said, "might be the best time to look for some loot to take with us."

Roger hedged.

"I don't think we should do anything right now. We should wait a while longer."

Jack's eyes flashed.

"Why partner…the bank's just across the street practically begging us to relieve it of some of its cash," he said, "No one will stop us."

"They just fed us Jack…I think we should not decide now…and if we got a lot of loot to put on the horses it'll be harder to take away."

Jack's eyes got a glimmer.

"We can take a hostage."

Roger shook his head at that.

"No…too damn risky and that marshal will come after us with his deputies."

Jack laughed harshly.

"You going soft all a sudden? A man like you?"

Roger's face hardened.

"Not at all…am I just making sure I got a plan to get us far away from here when they find what was left at that bank."

Jack shook his head.

"That's why we'll need a hostage," he said, "You really seem to like that pretty lady a lot."

Roger sighed.

"No…she just cooks nice," he said, "and we don't need a hostage."

"So you say but I think you're wrong," he said, "and you better not be going soft on us because the only thing waiting for us if you do is the end of a rope and I'm not ready to swing."

Roger just wanted to walk away from Jack, not to talk anymore. He wanted to go into the room filled with people not quite knowing why.


	14. Chapter 14

The two of them rode through the brushy terrain far away from the ranch where both had grown up. They'd been sent to round up some stray horses by their father who'd returned that morning from a boxing match in some town two days ride away. He'd been exhausted and had gone to bed.

Amelia and Royal knew he hadn't done well.

So they packed up a lunch, sleeping equipment and took off riding towards the mountains. It wasn't the best horses that had taken off, just some youngsters who'd slipped through an opening in the fence where the wood had rotted during the recent rain. The creek had flooded and so now a river still trekked through the valley. They'd stop there for the night if they didn't find the horses.

"Hey you think they headed off towards the mine shafts?"

Amelia furrowed her brow underneath her hat to protect her from the intense sun.

"I wouldn't think so…it's away from the river," she said, "Maybe the south meadow is where we should start."

He nodded. Royal might be rough around the edges but he listened to her. Even though he was older and went his own path the rest of the time. The two were close, always had been and he's the only one who didn't fault her for not growing up into a proper lady like their mother had been before marrying their father.

Their parents came from different paths in life. Their mother had come from money, raised by a successful beef cattle and horse operation, their father had grown up poor living from one job to the next until he'd made enough money to start his own ranch.

"You miss not going to the cotillion?"

Amelia frowned in distaste.

"Nah…rather be out here riding," she said, "and camping out at night under the stars. It doesn't get any better Royal."

Her father had taught them everything he knew including how to win a fight and shoot a moving target from quite a distance away in a single shot. You had to be able to do both in this neck of the wilderness that still dominated this country.

There'd been talk then about sending Royal off on a boat out of Sydney to that country far away called America where people traveled towards to make their dreams come true. Royal had been picked up by the lawman for public fighting with some of the town boys. There'd been animosity between that group and those that grew up on the Outback going back decades. Sons picking up where their fathers left off…and one daughter.

Amelia hadn't been one to hang out with the girls. She'd ridden horses before she walked and she'd been working hard in between attending the tiny school located in town during the slower periods. She'd been bright enough to be noticed with teacher's praising her prowess and the other students making fun of her rustic ways.

"They want me to go to America…and soon."

Amelia studied her brother as they stopped to check for signs of the horses.

"It's just talk Royal that's all."

He looked serious.

"No…that fight at O'Malley's. That was the last straw. I heard them talking when he got home."

She fell silent not quite believing it. But though she loved her brother, she sensed that the ranch wasn't enough to hold him to his roots. He had a restlessness in him that she heard had been true about their father when he'd been younger.

"When would you leave?"

"Don't know…I might not go…might be a good time to take off."

She looked at him sternly.

"Royal you can't keep running," she said, "You got to figure out what you want."

He looked at her in amusement.

"And what do you want Amelia? You're not the proper lady after all."

She made a face not wanting to be reminded of what some felt were her shortcomings. She didn't care, she just wanted to be able to travel and see the rest of the country someday.

But she worried so much about her brother, if he ran away he might never come back. If he left for America, she'd never see him again.

* * *

Now Amelia watched Roger and she didn't understand why that memory had hit her so suddenly. He seemed like just another young man who was circumspect about his own history. The men he traveled with didn't join him in listening to John Taylor's tales which had everyone so riveted. She sat there with her husband and Lucy falling asleep on her lap.

Soon enough they'd be heading up to her old house to spend the night as they'd done since the rains had flooded the roads. She'd put Lucy down to hopefully sleep until morning and she'd spend time with her husband.

"He really knows how to tell a good story."

She smiled at Ethan.

"Yes he does…he reminds me of my father back when I was younger."

"Back when he was boxing?"

She nodded.

"Before that when he was working towards breeding his own horses," she said, "He had to really prove himself over and over before anyone would buy from him."

"You've been thinking about Royal too haven't you?"

He read her very well.

"Yes, I know I probably will never see him again but knowing he's out there…hopefully still alive, I can't help but wonder what's happened to him."

"Maybe he's not that far away."

She smiled.

"That'd be lucky. It's a big country Ethan…and it'd be a lot of ground to cover. I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

"I found my sister again."

She slid an arm around him.

"I know…I just started thinking about him again after Lucy was born."

"I can send some wires to some nearby cities to start with if you want," he said, "Might get lucky."

She nodded.

"Okay…in the meantime, let's enjoy this thanksgiving day with our family and our friends. Let tomorrow take care of itself."

They both sat there listening to the storyteller.

* * *

Roger looked at the two of them, sitting together with the baby. The sense that he had about them surprised him…and it also unnerved him. There was something going on that he couldn't explain and he didn't like that.

The other men hadn't joined him and he wondered if they were out casing the bank. They wouldn't do anything without his order but they were growing restless too.

They might not keep listening and taking orders from him for much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

After the storytelling was done, Ethan and Amelia gathered up the children and headed back to her house. The rain streamed down from the sky much as it had been doing the past month or so. Seemingly never to end though one day the sun would break through the clouds, the rains and flooding a fading memory.

The older children had been tired from the day's activities and went up to their bedrooms. Amelia turned towards Ethan who held a sleeping Lucy in his arms.

"I'll go put her in her bed."

She smiled at him.

"It'll be a few hours before she wakes up again," she said, "Might sit here by a nice fire for a while."

"Want some company?"

Of course she did if it were her husband. So she got one started with some kindling and he went to get Lucy settled. She slept well in this house like back home so he returned soon enough into the parlor where Amelia sat on the couch with a blanket.

He slipped underneath it and slid his arm around her pulling her closer. She loved these quiet moments they had together at night. Not that she didn't love being married and having family much more than she ever anticipated…but she loved quality time with her husband. She had more of it since Lucy's birth, Ethan spent less time leaving town on his marshaling relegating that to Dakota and some men he'd deputized like Clancy and William.

Among other things it freed up Claire from the household responsibilities so she could spend more time on her lesson plans.

He moved closer to kiss her softly at first and then when she slid her arms around him, he deepened it. Nothing pleased him more than spending time with her, the woman he'd wound up marrying after all.

She broke the kiss, out of breath.

"There's not a lot of room here."

He stroked her mouth with a couple of fingers.

"There's enough…I'm awfully good at working in tight spaces."

She bit back a smile.

"I know…but there's always upstairs."

He kissed her again, more thoroughly this time. His hands sliding over her dress, bringing her ever closer to him and they remained there by the fire for a while.

* * *

Later, they woke up to the cries of Lucy who needed a feeding. Amelia got up from the bed where they'd wound up to tend to her.

She walked into the room that'd be a makeshift nursery and picked her up. Lucy stopped crying then as Amelia sat down to feed her.

Ethan walked in on them.

"She's much happier now."

Amelia smiled.

"She's growing up so big already," she said, "She'll be up and running before we know it."

"Learning how to ride horses and keep up with the boys…"

She looked down at her daughter.

"I was like that when I was a child," she said, "Rode before I walked and I was out with my brothers not long after that. Royal took good care of me."

"Being the older brother…like Ben and George have been doing."

She chuckled.

"They've been very good with her," she said, "Showing her everything on the ranch. She's happy when she sees them."

"My sister was older so she practically raised me as long as she could."

"My father…he traveled so much and sometimes we went with him," she said, "but I spent most of my time with my brothers and the other hands. My sister…she didn't like being outside. She helped my mother running it."

Not that her mother couldn't ride and rope with the best of them. That's how she'd met her father years ago. But she had her more feminine side as well and she ran the house not to mention balancing the ledgers for their ranching business.

"They're so far away from you…months by boat."

She nodded.

"That journey took forever…it seemed like we'd never see land again," she said, "but we finally made it and then a new life began without them. It hadn't taken her too long to meet Pierce who was unlike anyone she'd ever met and showered her with attention. She'd been so young when she'd gotten married…too young.

It hadn't lasted and as for children…that hadn't happened for them. The one really painful memory in her marriage to him, she'd filed away forever. Some things just weren't meant to be but now she had a family with Ethan and the children, life had provided her with great riches.

"Roger seems a bit adrift."

Ethan turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

She paused trying to find the right words.

"I mean that he seems…apart from the other men almost like he's searching for something," she said, "I couldn't figure out what because I don't know him."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with them but I'm keeping a close eye and so are the deputies."

She arched her brows.

"Why…they seemed nice enough."

"I'm not sure I trust them Amelia…convenient for them to drop in like that. Just better to play it safe."

He had a point there. His vigilante attitude served him well.

"You don't think they're here to rob anything…"

He shook his head slowly.

"No…but they might be scouting the place out for the future so it's best to keep an eye on them while they're here."

She nodded.

"I understand…but I hope you're wrong about them especially Roger."

He didn't say much after that as they sat together while she fed Lucy who started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Roger looked at Jack as they sat in the hotel.

"These are nice people who took us in," he said, "You can't be thinking…"

Jack shook his head.

"I can't believe it, you of all people going soft on a bunch of people," he said, "I'm seeing a way for us to get money. Why not the bank?"

Clinton agreed.

"It's sitting there and it's the perfect target. I say we it."

Roger shook his head.

"No…I say we pack up when the rain lets up and we ride on out of here without looking back."

The other two men looked at each other. Clinton narrowed his eyes.

"And what if we disagree, what then Roger?"

The three of them were at a standoff.


	16. Chapter 16

It hadn't been the first time Royal Lawson had been arrested.

He'd fallen into worse and worse crowds as he grew into a young man. He'd been a hardworking child on the ranch who turned into a rebellious teenager. His father hadn't been around much traveling from one boxing match to the next in pursuit of if not fame, notoriety.

Royal had needed a firm hand unlike Samuel who'd been more studious and Luke who'd been the oldest and thus filled in for the father when he was absent, more often than not.

No one could handle Royal who inherited his father's penchant for using his fists. Only he didn't channel it into boxing in matches where purses were small and gambling profits were much larger. He'd taken to drinking some caustic home brewed ale and getting into trouble with riff raff.

Amelia knew it even though she had idolized him. She'd been born with much more common sense and she'd tried to warn him. But being younger and a girl, it hadn't sunk in very far. So Royal took off for periods of time and returned sometimes battered, sometimes in the custody of the lawmen who worked in this rural valley miles from the nearest town.

It'd only been a matter of time before her father and mother talked about sending Royal away to straighten himself up in America.

Several years later she'd be getting on a huge boat herself and sailing off to a new life. Not because she'd broken any laws or gotten into trouble but because her parents felt like there were better opportunities for her there.

She'd go to school, get a better education and learn how to be a lady in upper society. That hadn't happened as planned but she'd managed to do both. Marrying Pierce had helped her do the latter though that hadn't ended well.

But she'd thought about Royal a lot while on that boat traveling for many months through ocean that stretched endlessly it seemed.

Until the day came when they saw land. Royal had always been a part of her as she wondered if she'd ever see him. But as the years passed, it seemed less and less likely.

If only she knew his fate…that he still was alive and that he was happy in his new life and had a family. Maybe even children who would be her blood kin. She'd thought about him a lot when she got back with Ethan after a long estrangement and became pregnant with her first child.

Lucy's cries woke her again that night and she went to tend to her daughter. The one who looked like Ethan including his eyes and yet…had curly hair that reminded her of Royal's when he'd been a young boy.

"You probably need a change."

She did that and Lucy settled down right away as she held her daughter, while sitting in the rocking chair.

Royal had looked after her when she'd been younger. Protected her from wild animals including poisonous snakes in the Outback and from a bully at school during the rare times they'd been able to attend. She'd look after her own child.

She woke up when Ethan walked into the room. His hair damp from the rain outside. It looked like it was morning.

"Where'd you go?"

He sat in a chair next to her and she handed the baby to him.

"Dakota came by…Clayton is upset about the robbery still and the wires office being closed."

Amelia stretched her arms, feeling a bit stiff from falling asleep in the chair.

"You can't do anything about this weather," she said, "It's never rained like this for so long since I've lived here."

"He's asking questions around about Roger…"

"Why? He seems like a nice enough man."

Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"He's traveling in a group and that's not always a good sign"

She widened her eyes.

"You think he and his men might be a gang of outlaws?"

He sighed.

"I don't know. Nothing suspicious so far and they said they don't plan on staying long."

"Only until the weather clears up," she said, "Like most of the people in the hotel now."

Ethan shifted the position of his waking daughter on his lap.

"I'm not going to let him do anything," he said, "I'm the marshal in this town until I get fired or get tired of it."

She smiled.

"Neither are likely Ethan. But you're right, you can't let him go off on his own, especially if he's got it wrong with Roger."

"Maybe he does…maybe he doesn't."

She frowned.

"I don't know but there's something about Roger…I can't put a finger on it."

"What do you mean Amelia?"

"Something…almost familiar," she said, "Maybe it's because I've been thinking so much about Royal and trying to find him."

Ethan furrowed his brows.

"You're thinking…"

She shook her head quickly.

"No…no nothing so crazy Ethan," she said, "I'm going to take your advice and try to find my brother. He's got a niece here I want him to meet and if he has a family…"

"I know and I'll do what I can to help you but it's a longshot."

"You're right but I'll never know unless I at least try right?"

* * *

Roger got dressed while the other men still slept. The weather still looked bad, with rain streaming down the window. Didn't it ever stop? He'd lain awake most of the night even though the bed had been comfortable.

He knew what his men had planned. They wanted to make it worth their while being holed up in Paradise which meant robbing it. Seeking out its most vulnerable point where there was loot worth having and then creating a plan to strike.

But he didn't feel like doing that for some reason. The town's people had been so nice and welcoming to them even feeding them. Especially…well the woman named Amelia and her husband, the marshal.

Amelia…there was a name he recognized from his past. He'd known one and she'd had dark hair and she looked…but he couldn't go there. The one he knew was far away, might as well be millions of miles away from here. He'd just been thinking quite a bit about his past lately.

He had to stop doing that. What happened was over with, only today mattered. To live any other way in life was too dangerous.

It might just get a man killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Roger ate some of the leftover biscuits they'd taken from the food table. Jack had joined him. He didn't know what had happened to Clinton, probably still passed out.

"We're going to leave here as soon as the rain stops…"

Jack just looked at him.

"You crazy? There's a bank waiting to be robbed right here in town. It'd be a crime not to take it."

Roger shook his head.

"Too risky. Got the marshal here, some deputies and then there's that stranger named Clayton? I don't feel good about stirring up anything here."

Jack chuckled.

"I never knew you to show any sign of fear in all the time I known you."

Roger bristled.

"I've never been scared a day in my life but that doesn't make me less smart."

Jack frowned.

"I hear you talk all tough," he said, "where you from anyway? I know it's not here cause the way you talk and you never say where."

Roger sighed.

"Just some place so many miles away on this earth…I can't go back."

"Not even by boat? When we get rich if we ever get back to bank robbing?"

Roger felt silent. No, there were factors that kept a man from going back home even beyond miles and the money needed to get there.

"My family could all be dead. Already lost two brothers before I came here. Got two sisters. Don't know what happened to them."

He thought often of them including Amelia who shared the name with the marshal's wife who'd had a baby with him that looked like…no impossible even though she didn't different to him like most around him in his adopted country.

"Then you're better off here and not remembering…I got family in San Francisco…doesn't mean I think about them."

"Not at all?"

Jack sighed.

"If I said never I'd be lying but how about not much?"

"Okay then…I don't think much of mine either," Roger said, "I was sent away, did you know that?"

Jack shook his head, not knowing what else to do. Sometimes Roger got into these moods.

"Yes I surely was. I was a bad, bad boy back where I came from," he said, "So bad my daddy put me on a big boat to come over here."

He chuckled derisively.

"Imagine that…bad boy born in a country started out as a penal colony and winds up being too bad to stay there so he gets sent on a boat out here."

He just laughed and hit up another biscuit while Jack just watched.

"So we're not going to hit that bank?"

Roger sobered up quickly enough, staring him in the eye.

"I said no didn't I? As soon as the rain lets up soon, we'll hitch up the horses and get on out of here. Let these nice folks go on with their lives."

When Roger said that he meant it. He didn't want it and didn't understand why but men like him were nothing but trouble and for once in his life, he didn't feel like living up to his name.

* * *

Amelia dealt with a fussy Lucy and thought maybe the weather was to blame. She wondered if the rain would ever stop and knew it always did. Ethan had ventured out into it to check the wire office for any news.

She doubted any wires got sent but Clayton had fallen into step with him to do some checking himself. Claire walked up to her bringing that much needed cup of strong coffee. She gratefully took a mug and they both sat down in the living area of her house. A fire crackling delivering some warmth, the rain streaming down the window panes as it had for days now.

"It was really nice last night."

Amelia nodded, while her daughter settled onto her lap.

"It'd been nice to hold it outside but with the weather…still it was nice to have all the hotel guests join us."

Claire picked up some knitting to work some stitches. They'd both been doing quite a bit of that since staying in town. No chores to do to keep the ranch running which meant more idle time for two women who didn't know what to do with it. Lucy kept her busy but she'd settled into a more regular sleeping schedule at night which both her parents appreciated.

Though Ethan enjoyed rocking his daughter those nights after her mother fed her, holding her against his chest with her head resting against him. He'd sing her lullabies betraying a very nice singing voice and Amelia enjoyed watching the two of them together and listening to the melodies which broke the silence.

"Yes…Roger and his friends…they're quite interesting especially…"

"Roger sounds different…the way that you sound different."

Amelia shrugged.

"I noticed that but there's quite a few of us settling over here. Families sending their children here for what they think is a better life."

"Is it?"

"For me I think so. I worked hard with my sponsor family when I was younger but then I met Pierce and got married…"

She paused.

"Well the better part of living here came somewhat later."

She sipped her coffee, thinking how life after getting together with her second and final husband had gotten _much_ better.

But she'd traveled the route that her older brother Royal had and she often wondered what kind of life awaited him in the new land.

* * *

Ethan and Clayton left the wire office. Betty sighed, telling them that what with all the rainy weather….well no wires had arrived and none could be sent out.

Clayton shook his head.

"Primitive town…we'll never find out where the gang headed this way."

"Like I said, they're probably holed up somewhere like most folks waiting for the rain to stop," he said, "No point sending anyone out to find them now."

Clayton gritted his teeth.

"When will it stop?"

"When it's done…"

He could tell the other man didn't like that explanation but he didn't know what else to tell him. No one could control the weather.

"I'm heading back to the wife. I suggest you go to your hotel. Nothing's happening today."

Clayton frowned but he nodded and headed on back. Ethan continued back to the house where he soon doffed off his outer clothes and warmed up by the fireplace. He heard Amelia and Claire in the kitchen, talking.

Lucy was in her cradle fast asleep.

He settled next to her looking down at his daughter who'd been growing so fast. So far mostly eating, sleeping and a couple other things but lately she'd been smiling more, paying closer attention to the puzzling world around her.

Soon enough she'd be up crawling and then walking and running though he planned to get her on a horse before then. His throat tightened just at the thought of the life his daughter would live, one he planned to stick around for as long as possible.

She would grow up knowing her father, something he'd never been able to do. Nothing would ever get in the way of that, he promised.


End file.
